Moonlight Sonata
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: As Akito passes away, the cure for the curse is revealed. But what do Tohru and Kyou have to do with it? Are they willing to pay the ultimate price to save the rest of the Sohma family?
1. The Hesitant Romeo

**Moonlight Sonata**

By Sashi Mizumoto

**A/N:** This is the first fanfiction I've actually planned this out all the way to the end. Maybe I should do that for all of my stories...Anyway. Let's see if I can get this to the end, okay? This is actually a rewritten version of a fanfiction I had a while back and on my other account.

**Warning:** Spoilers for the manga. If you haven't read that far and don't, you know, want to be spoiled, then don't read ahead. I don't want to get blamed because you can't read a simple warning.

* * *

**Chapter One : The Hesitant Romeo

* * *

**

Hatori turned his head as Ayame and Shigure entered the room. Shigure pushed Hatori aside and with shaking hands, took one of Akito's pale hands and held it. Akito turned her head towards him and smirked. Ayame walked in slowly, his somber nature and black clothes unnerving Hatori a bit. Shigure slid his hand under Akito's head and lifted it. As he went to tenderly kiss her forehead, Akito took her free hand and slapped him in the face. Shigure winced and slowly put her back down.

"Shigure, I know you want to break the curse, correct?" Akito coughed and looked straight at Shigure, ignoring the other two for now. Shigure nodded, holding her hand near his heart.

"But Akito-sama, it won't matter to me if you're not there for me when I am cured! I don't care anymore!" Akito laughed.

"You know that's not true. I can see it in your eyes. Even if you don't realize it yourself, you want to be free. And now, I have a chance to help free you. Perhaps you can be with Ren in the end." Shigure shook his head furiously.

"I don't care about Ren-sama and you know it! I only want to be with you!" Akito glared at him. "Don't lie to me Shigure. I swear to God, don't you DARE lie to me while I'm dying! Not when I'm about to give you the greatest gift of all!" Akito waved him forward, and Shigure bent down. Akito lifted her head until her lips were about to touch his ear. With a cold voice, she whispered, "I am going to give you the greatest gift. I am going to tell you how to break the Sohma curse."

Shigure backed away, almost stumbling over his own feet. Hatori and Ayame both reached out to grab him, but he was able to steady himself. He could feel sweat dripping down his face, and when he went to wipe it away, he was shocked at how clammy his hands were. Hatori and Ayame bent closer towards Akito.

"Why did you say to Shigure?" Hatori looked Akito right in the eye, who trembled a bit. "I just told him the truth."

Akito cringed in pain and gripped her bedsheets tightly between her long, pale fingers. After a few seconds, her deep gasps subsided and her iron grip slowly eased. "The way to break the curse. It's not easy, but you three are more than capable of doing it. To break the curse, you must kill the outsiders."

Ayame brushed a long strand of hair past his shoulder. "And just who are these outsiders?" He had a feeling he knew, but he had to ask and make sure.

"Like you don't know? Who are the two that just never seem to fit into the picture? Who are always in the way? In _my_ way? Who are the ones I hate the most? The two most disgusting creatures to ever walk the earth?" Akito looked at the three before her for a moment before laughing. "Don't mock me with your ignorance. You know perfectly well... that it's Kyou and Tohru. To break the curse, you must kill them. They need to die. Are you willing to pay that price?" With sudden strength, Akito twitched violently. As Shigure grabbed her in his arms, he heard a strangled whisper escape from her lips.

"Shigure, I hate you." Just as quickly as it began, she collapsed into his arms. He moved her so that he would be able to kiss her forehead gently. Tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto her face. He hugged her tightly, and just sat there, crying. Ayame and Hatori looked away, and they both knew that Akito's life had ended in front of them.

For awhile, Shigure just stared at Akito's limp body. Before too long though, Hatori moved her aside and Ayame rested his head on Shigure's shoulder. Hatori sat down in front of the two before sighing.

"So, we must agree not to speak of this to anyone else. At the moment, we cannot afford to let the rest of the jyuunishi know of this. Agreed?" Ayame nodded right away, but Shigure just looked down at his hands for a moment. Hatori asked him again. "Agreed, Shigure?"

Shigure slowly looked up and nodded, though hesitation flashed through his eyes. "Agreed. Agreed..."

* * *

Tohru was shaking like a leaf in both excitement and fear. "I promise, I'll try my best to perform successfully! Please take good care of me everyone!" She bowed multiple times and Arisa giggled. "That's so cute. Tohru, you don't have to worry so much! You'll be an adorable Juliet!" 

Hana nodded in agreement. "Although I do wonder how well she will be able to pull off all of the romantic scenes and the death..." Arisa let out a hearty laugh. "We might have to rewrite this too! Remember last year's performance of Cinderella? Man, that was a lot of fun..."

"You were such an amazing prince Uo-chan!" Tohru's eyes sparkled. "You looked so excited up there on stage! And Hana-chan, you were a beautiful Cinderella-san! You put an amazing amount of passion into the role!" Hana laughed darkly. "Why thank you Tohru-chan, I quite agree with you..." Arisa screamed. "You were preoccupied with food throughout the entire play! And you don't have to call her Cinderella-san!"

"You know, speaking of Romeo and Juliet, who is Romeo?"

"Ah, Yuki-kun!" Tohru turned and saw Yuki standing beside her. He smiled warmly at her and patted her on the top of her head affectionately. "I can't believe you have to play Tybalt-san. Whoever plays Romeo-san is going to have to kill you!" Tohru started to freak out and spasm. "But why did they have to kill each other? Couldn't Romeo-san have just not killed him?"

Yuki looked at her with his smile still planted on his feminine face. "But Honda-kun, if Romeo hadn't killed Tybalt, the play might not have ended the way it did. So, sad as it may be, he has to die. But back to my question. Who is playing Romeo? And like Uotani-san said, you don't need to add honorifics for fictional characters..."

Tohru looked at Arisa and Saki, who both shrugged. Tohru turned back to Yuki and said cheerfully, "I have no idea!" Yuki sighed. "Perhaps I should go ask Minami-san. She is the head of the drama department this year, isn't she?" Saki nodded. "I must wonder what possessed her to do this though." She turned to Tohru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tohru-chan, you must tell me if she does anything to bother you, alright?" Tohru nodded and sighed. 'I can't bother Hana-chan with any of my problems!'

"Honda-kun, it's time to go home. Are you ready to leave?" Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and smiled brightly at him. "Of course I am! But, where's Kyou-kun?" Arisa smirked. "Now that I think about it, that stupid orangetop hasn't been around for most of the day! I could've sworn I saw him this morning! Did he go home early? Isn't there a saying about how idiots never catch colds?" Tohru looked at Yuki. "Yuki-kun, do you mind if I look for Kyou-kun first before we leave?" Yuki smiled. "Of course. I'll wait here with Uotani-san and Hanajima-san until you get back." Tohru bowed before rushing out of the classroom.

* * *

"Ah, Kyou-kun, I was right! I knew you'd be up here!" Kyou turned and saw Tohru shut the door behind her. As a strong burst of wind blew by, and Tohru's hair flew past her shoulders, Kyou stood up and walked around on the rooftop. Tohru decided to try to make some casual conversation with him to relax him a bit. 

"So Kyou-kun, what role did you get in the play?" Kyou stopped in his tracks and could feel little beads of sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He turned to look at Tohru and he stuck an awkward smile onto his face. "I'm not exactly sure yet, I haven't checked. I'll tell you when I know though, I promise. It's probably something stupid like a dancer or something."

'I can't tell her I'm playing Romeo! How stupid would that be? I don't want to be Romeo! I don't want to kiss some stupid girl!' Sadly for Kyou, he still didn't know Tohru was to play Juliet, or else he might have been a bit more accepting of the role.

"Well, you should go find out soon! The first play practice is next week!" Kyou moaned. He knew he had to think of ways to get out of the practices. Maybe he could visit Kagura and she could break his leg for him! Or maybe Yuki could do it. It would be easier to see him, and Yuki would be very willing to do it.

The school bell rung and Tohru gasped. "Ah! Kyou-kun, we should get back to class!" Tohru ran to the door and held it open for Kyou. "After you Kyou-kun!" Kyou smiled and patted her softly on the head as he moved her hand off the door handle. "Stupid. I should be holding the door open for you." She blushed in embarrassment and thanked him profusely before walking down the stairs to her next class.

* * *

Tohru placed the last dish on the table and smiled in self-satisfaction. "Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san! Dinner is ready!" She sat down as she listened to the feet on the stairs as they flew down them. Shigure was first, and seated himself across from Tohru, while Yuki and Kyou sat on either side of her. Shigure took a deep sniff of the cooked fish and smiled at Tohru. 

"Tohru-kun, this smells delicious! You'll make the perfect little housewife!" Tohru began to protest while Yuki and Kyou sent death glares toward Shigure. However, all he did was give a little giggle and play with his chopsticks.

"So Yuki-kun, I heard you guys were doing a play at school!" Yuki nodded and chewed on his fish. Tohru decided to help him and tell Shigure about it. Tohru's bright voice seemed to echo off the walls.

"We're performing Romeo and Juliet! I'm playing Juliet! I'm nervous that I won't be able to do well... And Yuki-kun is playing Tybalt!" Shigure perked up. "And who is playing dear Romeo?" Tohru shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. Yuki-kun, do you know?" Yuki glanced at Kyou with a smirk. Kyou, seeing Yuki's glance, finalized that Yuki must have found out that he was playing Romeo. Kyou started to stand so he could fight Yuki. However, it was too late.

"Kyou's playing Romeo."

Kyou stopped in his tracks and blushed a bright red. Shigure switched from Tohru to Kyou in glee, and Tohru looked at him with a pink blush and a shocked expression. For a few moments they all stayed like this. Kyou was the first to move by breaking away from the group and running out of the house. Tohru stood and was about to give chase, but Yuki grabbed her wrist gently. He smiled up at her from the floor and shook his head. "Leave him be for a little bit. Don't worry."

* * *

Kyou looked up at the sky from the rooftop. He let out an angry groan. 

"That stupid dog. Why does he have to ruin everything for me?" As he stood up and started punching the air to clam himself down, he could hear faint voices below. He stopped moving and stealthily lowered himself so that he was lying on the roof with his stomach against the shingles. He slid himself down to the edge and was surprised to see Hatori and Ayame outside. Hatori's car was parked under the trees.

'That's odd. I didn't even hear them pull up. What are they doing here? Well, whatever. I'm not going to deal with them today. I'm gonna tell them to go home already!' Just as Kyou was about to stand and tell them to leave, he heard his name come from Hatori's mouth.

"Ayame, you know we have to leave. We can't let Kyou-kun or Honda-kun know about this yet." Ayame shook his head furiously in protest. "Ha-kun, it's not right to keep this sort of thing from them! I think Kyou-kun and Tohru-kun would want to know that they could lift the curse!" Kyou's hands became clammy and he wiped his furrowed brow slowly. 'What are they talking about? What does the cure have to do with me and Tohru-kun?'

"Well, I doubt Kyou-kun would be happy to know that he and Honda-kun would have to die. And honestly, I doubt he would do it; mainly for Honda-kun. It's obvious that he cares deeply for her, and I bet you he would see it as a waste of her life if she died for us, even if she didn't see it that way."

'I need to leave. I need to clear my head and figure out what to do about this. I know I can't let Tohru-kun die. But what about me...? I... I don't know...' Kyou felt anger swelling up within him and he stood up. He nimbly jumped from the side of the roof and landed in the tree branches. He slowly slid down the tree trunk before taking off for the nearest bus station. Hatori looked towards the tree that Kyou had landed in and watched the rustling leaves. He turned back to Ayame.

"Ayame-kun, someone heard us. I suggest you talk to Shigure tomorrow. I would go, but I have unfinished business to attend to." Ayame nodded. Hatori cleared his throat. "We need to finish this."

* * *

Tohru brushed her hair and looked outside at the moon. She let out a heavy sigh before placing the brush beside her. She stood and rested her arms on the window pane. 'Kyou-kun, where are you? You didn't finish your dinner... I hope you're not too mad at Yuki-kun. He was just answering my question, I doubt he meant to hurt you! Please come down from the roof soon...'

* * *

Little did Tohru know that Kyou was no longer relaxing on the rooftop. No, now he was on a bus. A quiet bus with a humming engine and a whistling bus driver. He leaned his forehead against the cold window and watched the scenery. He had decided to go to the Sohma hot spring, to cool off. 

As the bus stopped and he got off, he could see the glistening lake and he couldn't help but relax a bit. His mind was rolling with his problems, but as he showed the guard at the entrance his student I.D. and walked to the lake, he threw himself into the water and dunked himself below the surface. He resurfaced rather quickly and shook his head before peeling off his clinging t-shirt. He ran a hand through his soaked hair and sighed.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**End of Chapter One: The Hesitant Romeo

* * *

**

**A/N**: So, parts of this chapter might not make sense to you if you aren't somewhat up to date with the current release of the Furuba manga in Japan. For some good scanlations, go to But anyway, I'm trying to keep it somewhat mysterious as much as I can. The story starts rolling a bit more quickly in the next few chapters though, so make sure to stay on your toes!

* * *

**  
A Note about the Honorifics**: Now, if you're truly interested about the Japanese honorifics and how they are used, I'm sure you can find information about it easily on the Internet. However, I will touch on the lack of honorifics used on some character's names. (For example, Akito when talking with Shigure). Usually, a lack of honorifics signifies a deep relationship between the people, or that they have known each other for an extremely long amount of time. Usually, it is rude to not use honorifics in public. 


	2. To Take The Pain

**Moonlight Sonata**

By Sashi Mizumoto

**A/N: **I couldn't resist working on this story right away! I really love writing it and I'm having too much fun to stop now! Anyway, I hope you all have fun reading this!

**Warning:** Spoilers for the manga. If you haven't read that far and don't, you know, want to be spoiled, then don't read ahead. I don't want to get blamed because you can't read a simple warning.

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Take the Pain

* * *

**

"Where the hell is Kyou-san? The first play practice is today!" Minami glared at the door to the classroom as she handed out the scripts for Romeo and Juliet. As she reached Tohru, she glared menacingly. However, Tohru just smiled brightly at her.

'Okay, Operation Embarrass Tohru Honda-san has begun! I cannot fail! I have to make sure that Honda-san messes up and looks idiotic in front of the entire student body! As the President of the Prince Yuki-kun fan club, I must succeed!' After Motoko had graduated, Minami, being the vice president, had taken over the role as president (although Motoko visited once in awhile to give lectures).

"Here you go Honda-san!" As Minami handed Tohru the script, Arisa stopped her. She had been picked to play Lady Capulet, and was glad that she would have the chance to be Tohru's mother, even if it was only for a little bit of time.

"Why don't you let me look at that script Kinoshita-san?" Minami could see that her hand was shaking violently, but she slowly handed the script to Arisa anyway. As Arisa snatched the script out of Minami's chilled fingers, she immediately noticed that Tohru's version of the script was different from her own. She gave Minami a suspicious stare as she skimmed through the pages, and Minami laughed nervously.

"Kinoshita-san, I think you made a few changes to Tohru-kun's script that weren't necessary. Perhaps you could get the correct version for her instead." Tohru smiled happily. 'This is great! Uo-chan is trying to get along with Minami-san!'

However, even as Arisa talked to Minami, her eyes were saying something different. With a piercing glare, her eyes seemed to say 'YOU BETTER BE NICE TO TOHRU GOD DAMMIT.' Minami could feel herself shaking in fear and she took the script back from Arisa. "Yes, of course Uotani-san!" Minami ran out of the room and Arisa laughed.

Tohru had stopped paying attention a long time ago to what was happening before her. Instead, she was concentrated more on Kyou. 'Kyou-kun, why are you avoiding me? Are you that angry at me? Are you that embarrassed? I wish you wouldn't try so hard to stay away from me...'

Minami ran into the room with a new copy of the script and threw it at Tohru. "Here! Okay, we need to start working right away!"

* * *

Tohru stretched her arms behind her back and yawned quietly. 'Wow, rehearsal lasted longer than I thought it would. It's a good thing I have the day off today. I have to go make dinner for everyone. I wonder what I should make tonight...' Just as she reached the school fence, she was shocked when she saw who had been waiting for her. 

"Hatori-san! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Tohru ran up to him with a concerned expression on her face. Hatori walked to his car, which had been parked on the side of the road, and opened the car door. "I'd like to talk to you. Would you like a ride home?" Tohru began to protest, but realizing that she wouldn't win the argument, she nodded her head and eased herself onto the plush seat. She placed her bag neatly on her lap before smoothing her uniform's skirt as Hatori closed the door behind her. As he revved the engine, Tohru could have sworn she saw Kyou watching her from one of the trees, but she shook off the feeling as just being silly.

However, she was not hallucinating. Kyou had indeed been hiding out in the tree for the entire play performance, and had been watching over her so she wouldn't get hurt. He was a bit surprised to see Hatori though. 'What the hell does he want? What does he want with Tohru-kun? What is he planning...?'

* * *

Tohru could feel herself fidgeting quite a bit, and she really was trying to stop, thinking that it was rude to Hatori-san, who was taking time out of his busy schedule to give her a ride home. However, she just couldn't control herself. The serious air inside the car was making her extremely nervous and edgy, though he had not actually said anything much yet besides casual conversational topics. Just as she zoned out though, she heard Hatori say her first name, which he had never done before. Her eyes snapped open. 

"Tohru-kun. Are you sure you really want to free the Sohma family from the Zodiac curse?" Tohru looked at him as if he were insane. "Of course I do! I love all of you! And I know how much it hurts all of you to carry such a burden on your hearts! True, I may not understand the pain you all must go through, but I want to help ease it if I possibly can!" Hatori smiled.

"You say you love us. But, would you be willing to give your life for us if it could help us?" Tohru looked at him in utter confusion. "What are you talking about? Why would that have to happen? I don't understand..." Hatori sighed. As they reached Shigure's house, he pulled over to the same secluded place he had parked before when he had come over with Ayame. Tohru tightened the grip on her bag.

"Tohru, there's something you need to understand... Before she died, Akito told us how to break the curse." Tohru gasped and grabbed his shirt sleeve tightly. "Please Hatori-san! Please! What can I do? You have to tell me!" Hatori placed his hand over her tightened one before continuing. "Tohru, the only way to break the curse is if you and Kyou were to die." Tohru immediately released his shirt sleeve and backed away from him. She leaned against the car door, suddenly wanting to get outside and take a deep breath of air. Sensing that she was close to hyperventilating, Hatori quickly jumped out of the car and unlocked her door. She stumbled out of the car and took deep gulps of fresh air.

Hatori waited for her to compose herself, rubbing her back gently to try to calm her down. When she finally calmed, she jumped up and stared at him, clutching her bag to her chest. "What do you mean we have to die? Why? Why do we have to end our lives for everyone else to continue normally?" Hatori patted her head gently. "This is why I asked you if you truly wanted to free us, Tohru-kun. Just think for awhile about this. Come visit me if you ever need me." He walked back to his car, and just as he was pulling out to drive back to the main house, Kyou walked up next to Tohru from the house.

"Tohru-kun, what are we having for dinner? Is there anyway I can help?" Tohru just stood there in silence for a second, and Kyou became worried. "Tohru-kun?" As he moved to stand in front of her, she turned to him and gave him a large smile. "It depends! What do you want to eat?" As she looked up at him with such a happy face, Kyou had to wonder. 'What did Hatori say to her to make her so upset...?'

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Shigure and Yuki looked up at the happy Tohru as she walked in with Kyou. "I'm going to go make dinner, so please be ready soon, as it won't take long!" Smiling and trying to avoid eye contact with the others, she rushed herself into the kitchen. The Sohmas exchanged glances awkwardly and everyone could feel that something was wrong.

* * *

Tohru hummed quietly as she washed the dishes. In the end, she had made an American fish meal, and was now cleaning up afterwards. Soap gathered around her hands and the sweet lemon scent infiltrated her nose. She smiled in relief and continued to scrub. 'This is so relaxing...' 

As she scrubbed though, her mind was left to wander. And naturally, she thought back to what Hatori had said. _"Tohru, the only way to break the curse is if you and Kyou were to die." _Tohru tensed as this flashed through her mind, and a plate slipped from her small hands. She awakened from her reverie when the china crashed to the wood floor. She let out a small gasp and bent down to pick up the pieces. Kyou rushed into the room and ran right to her.

"Tohru-kun, are you alright?' He held her hands away from the broken china, which she had been furiously trying to get cleaned up off the floor. She winced, and he saw that she had a small cut on one of her fingers. He pulled her arm under the faucet immediately and gently washed the blood away. She smiled up at him. "Thank you Kyou-kun! I thought you were mad at me, but you're helping me!" Kyou looked at her with a confused smile. "What are you talking about? What made you think I was mad at you?" Tohru looked down at the running water. "Well, you skipped the first play practice..." Her voice seemed to shrink as she finished her sentence, and when she was done, she couldn't even look him in the eye.

Kyou sighed. "It's not because I hate you, stupid. I'm just not interested in that kind of thing. If they want a Romeo, they better find someone else to do it, cause I sure as hell won't." Tohru smiled sadly. "Oh, okay... It's just, it would've been wonderful to see you as a Romeo..." Kyou blushed and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "So, um, uh, what did Hatori talk to you about today?" Tohru's somewhat happier nature vanished again and Kyou saw a look of fear flash through her eyes for what seemed to be only a second.

"Oh really, it was nothing important! Don't worry about it Kyou-kun! Anyway, how was your day at school?" Kyou curled his fingers into a tight fist before quickly stomping over next to Tohru.

* * *

Yuki walked down the stairs slowly and peeked his head in the kitchen to check on Tohru. She had seemed unnaturally disturbed throughout the entire meal, and quite upset about something (though he couldn't figure out what). As he took a step in, he watched as Kyou embraced Tohru tightly. He stopped in his tracks and watched as Kyou vanished beneath a large cloud of orange smoke. 

Tohru blushed a bright red. However, shock filled her large cerulean eyes. 'Why am I so surprised? Of course he's going to transform! But, something inside me thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't...'

"Tohru, I don't want anyone to feel the same way I do right now." Tohru looked at his wide cat eyes, forgetting the fact that Kyou had used no honorific when addressing her. "What do you mean, Kyou-kun?" Kyou curled up on her lap, purring gently. "I don't want anyone to feel the pain I feel."

'The pain of not being able to hug the girl I love...'

Yuki smiled and turned on his heel, walking back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two: To Take the Pain

* * *

**

**A/N: **So, two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! However, I'm going to slow things down a bit, since this is a relatively short story. So I probably won't update for like, a week or two. But I should be done this story fairly quickly. We'll see.

* * *

**A Note about the Honorifics**: Now, if you're truly interested about the Japanese honorifics and how they are used, I'm sure you can find information about it easily on the Internet. However, I will touch on the lack of honorifics used on some character's names. (For example, Akito when talking with Shigure). Usually, a lack of honorifics signifies a deep relationship between the people, or that they have known each other for an extremely long amount of time. Usually, it is rude to not use honorifics in public. 


End file.
